Together!
by EuphoricAssasin
Summary: It isn't easy being in high school and taking care of siblings, but Alec does it. Their parents may not want to be around, but they've got each others backs. Sure, Alec gets stressed and lonely,but his siblings are worth it all. What if he doesn't have to do everything alone anymore? The glittery guy at school seems to think he is the one to help, Alec however Isn't so sure..
1. Chapter 1

_**Still haven't managed to buy or steal Alec and Magnus, so here it is,**_

 _ **I (Sadly) do not own the characters, the brilliant and stingy Cassandra Clare has full rights to these beautiful characters! As always, if you read this story! REVIEW! It is impossiblt to grow without criticism, and advice! Also it it super encouraging! As always my Alec is book Alec, black hair, blue eyes and shorter than Magnus.**_

 _ **Much love! (P.s this is future slash/boylove/shounenai however you understand it. Not your thing? Don't read! You have been warned)**_

When Alec prepared to leave the house that morning, he wasn't sure what to expect.

He was excited albeit a bit nervous. Today was the kids first day of Idris High, and he didn't know what to expect. His family tended to move around a lot, downside of having two parents with high end careers. They traveled where the money was, and their children were dragged along and left to adjust on their own. Alec always took care of enrollment and his parents would just sign without question everything he brought to them.

" **Jace, seriously, if you don't exit the bathroom right this instant I will kick down the door!** " Ah, lovely, lovely Isabelle, her hatred for mornings was rivaled by one only, their brother Jace. Although Alec found it a bit ironic Izzy and Jace shared that trait since Jace was adopted.

As for himself, mornings were the best time of day. As an early riser, he was able to fit in the little bit of alone time he needed to function. Being the caretaker of the house and his siblings he didn't find himself having much downtime, or alone time. There was school, sports, clubs, cooking, cleaning and then his own homework to be done daily. Including Making sure Max kept on his homework as well. Some days it was exhausting and he didn't think he could keep it up, but his sibling were his world. The best things in his life, so he would grit his teeth and trudge on during the harder days.

He had developed a system of sorts, he would wake up early, around 5 am. It gave him time to get ready for school (An impossible feat when Izzy was awake) and he was able to drink his necessary morning coffee in peace. Once he was ready to go, and his mind halfway awake, he would wake up Jace. A hard job, but seeing as there was no one else, the job fell on him. Once Jace was awake and not attempting to kill him, he went for Max. Lastly, came Isabelle.

Jace had questioned Alec's system only once in his life, and in retaliation Alec had woken Izzy up at the same time. _After asking if he could use the bathroom, and almost getting burned by the hair straightener Izzy had thrown at him, he had retreated and joined a very smug, peaceful looking Alec._

 _"Never again will I doubt you Alec. Always wake me up first, I promise not to complain!"_

Of course that promise lasted until the end of that day. He was a bear the next morning, but at least he never doubted Alec's plans again.

Pulled from his musings, he followed the sound of his siblings bickering down the hall and saw with some amusement Isabelle violently kicking the door. The absence of sound from Jace seemed to just be making her angrier.

"What on earth is going on here? " Alec tried to keep his voice neutral... the last thing he needed was Izzy turning on him, Jace at least had a door between him and her wrath.

Turning frustrated black eyes up to meet blue, Izzy looked about ready to murder who ever was available.

"That... that moron! He has been in the bathroom all morning! I have 30 min to get ready Alec! 30 min! that's not enough time! GET HIM OUT" Her voice had raised up several decimals over the course of her sentence. Alec tried not to smile.

"Have you asked what is wrong with him? Or did you just jump straight too abusing the poor door?" Her glare was un-amused. Throwing his hands up warily, Alec backed up a few steps and addressed the aforementioned door.

"Hey Jace, what's up? You about done in there?" A muffled moan was all the answer he got. Now worried, Izzy met Alec's eyes. "If you don't come out I'm kicking in the door!" This time the threat was voiced in a worried tone instead of angry, all irritation lost at the thought that something could be wrong with her brother. A rush of affection filled Alec, his sister was fierce but she was protective of her siblings.

The door cracked open finally, admitting a slightly pale Jace. His skin which usually gave off a golden glow, was almost as pale as Alec's, that was saying something about his state of health.

"I'm feeling better now, no help to our Pterodactyl " He sent a half hearted glare towards his younger sister "I woke up feeling Nauseous, and my head is killing me, but I haven't actually been able to throw up"

He stepped out allowing Izzy access to the bathroom, ignoring his gesture, she instead reached out and placed her hand on Jace's forehead "Well you do feel a bit warm, but not terribly. Does your throat or stomach hurt?" At Jace's negative head shake, she seemed to relax a bit. "Well If you aren't planning to die at the moment, I'm going to get ready for school as quickly as I can" She dashed into the bathroom slamming the door. Her brother was fine, but her hair and face needed her!

"Here come with me, I'll see what medicine we have. Do you think you need to stay home today or are you ok to attend school with Iz and I?" As he spoke, Alec gently pulled Jace towards the kitchen, guiding him into a seat.

Jace rested his head in his hand and watched the tall black haired boy sift through the cupboards searching for the right medicine.

"I will be ok, I don't want to miss my first day. Clary would kill me after all, and I don't want any other guys to see her today and assume she is available. I have a reputation to maintain, and being out sick day one doesn't seem very tough if you ask me" Alec snorted but decided not to grace that comment with a reply. Instead he pulled a bottle out of the cupboard and returned to the kitchen table.

"Here, this has aspirin, it's technically a headache relief, but It always works wonders for my migraines when they come. Take some, and relax on the couch. I will call you when it is time to go, alright? " Handing Jace three pills and a glass of water, he watched as Jace threw the pills back and drained the whole glass of water. Satisfied he would be ok, Alec took of to look for Max.

He didn't have to search far, his youngest sibling was curled up on his bed reading the newest Noragami manga he had obtained from Clary, who was also into the picture books. Alec didn't understand their fascination with the manga's but he was a book worm so he could at least appreciate it. Give him a good old fashioned soft back any day and he was happy.

"I know I don't even need to ask but, are you ready?" When Max barely looked up from his manga to nod yes, Alec smiled and turned to exit the room.

His brother was independent at 9 and laid back, much like the eldest Lightwood. It made Alec's life a bit easier knowing he had at least one sibling who was a self sufficient morning person.

Heading back to the kitchen, he set a cup of coffee out for Izzy to grab on her way out the door, and warmed up some pop-tarts for Jace and Max. Izzy wouldn't eat them, being extremely self conscious about her weight and what she ate, despite the fact that she was slim by nature.

Glancing at the clock he noticed it was 7:28 They needed to leave in two minuets if they wanted to make it to school by 8:15. Alec refused to be late their first day.

"Get a move on, I am leaving in two minuets, anyone not in the car gets left behind!" He shouted up the stairs, confident Jace could hear him from the couch, grabbed his keys, jacket and coffee before heading out the door to warm the car up. Sliding into the front seat, he pushed the start button and relaxed, sipping his coffee, and watching the front door for the whirlwind that was his siblings exiting the building. He smiled as he watched Max expertly maneuver their porch and steps with his head still stuck in the book. Shortly after him came Jace followed by an amused looking Izzy. She said something to Jace, and he rolled his eyes, retorting something that caused Izzy to laugh. Together they piled into the car still laughing.

"Everyone ready? Alright. Well, here is to a new school, and a new life. " He knew his nerves showed in his voice no matter how he tried to sound confident. He wasn't a fan of crowds, or meeting new people. Leaning forward, Izzy squeezed his shoulders.

"We've got this big brother, after all, we are Lightwoods! We aren't afraid of anything!" Jace whooped in support Izzy joining in, Alec couldn't resist the answering the smile that broke across his face... Together. They would be fine. They always were.

From the backseat came an annoyed voice "I know you guys are all insane and loud, but some of us aren't and those 'someones' are trying to read. Please Shut up"

Glancing at each other all three teenagers laughed even harder, much to Max's annoyance.

Still laughing, the Lightwoods arrived for their first day of school, together.

 _ **(Alright! Should I keep going with this story? This is going to be a high school Malec fic if I keep writing it. I know there are lots of stories like this out there, but this is completely new to me. Thoughts and reviews appreciated!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Still don't own Alec, so as always, these wonderful characters are owned by the brilliant Cassandra Clare. I am simply borrowing them to be my actors for a bit in this story that is just as much a mystery to me as it is to you. The plot bunny is a strange one, I sit down to write with the story all planned out, and as soon as I start to type, a different story comes to life. Anyways, without further do...Chapter two! As always, read, love, review! Reviews feed and teach the ever hungry Plot bunny!**_

The halls were buzzing with students, Alec's nerves were shot and he had only been in the building for less than a minuet. Without realizing, he sighed.

"Geez bro, could you be any louder about being uncomfortable? I think there's a senior on the football field who didn't hear you.." Jace's tone was mocking, but Alec knew it was his way of showing his worry. Like an asshole, but still... the sentiment was there. Heaven forbid he ask in a normal way if Alec was alright.

Looking around, Alec noticed Izzy already missing, if he could guess, she was on the hunt for Simon. Her 'Not crush'.

"Sorry bro, I was trying to find Izzy, I'm worried about her. It's her first day here, I just don't want any guys messing with her..." He broke of his sentence at the sound of Jace's snort.

"Worried about Izzy? If any guy tries to mess with her, she will break his heart and walk all over him in her high heels. I would be more worried about the guys" Jace had a point, Alec had to admit. "Plus she is probably off hunting Simon..."

 _They had met Simon and Clary in the early summer, after they had settled into their new house. Bored, the three decided to explore downtown New York. Max was away with their parents, and would be joining them a week before school started._

 _They explored for most of the morning and early afternoon, around two they started to get hungry, and engaged in a fairly standard sibling argument about where to eat. Finally a fed up Jace had suggested they try out the corner cafe nearby called Takis. Intrigued by the name, the others agreed and they quickly headed in._

 _Once inside, Alec was captivated by the decorations and the vibe the place gave off. Meanwhile his siblings attention had been snagged by two of the employees. A tall dark haired boy, and a tiny red head. There really was no other way to describe her._

 _The tall boy had a cheerful smile, and Isabelle appeared to have been captivated by the way his cheeks dimpled when he smiled._

 _Jace on the other hand, was met with an irritated silence while trying to flirt with the red head. The golden haired member of the trio was leaning on the counter and flashing her his most charming grin, while she looked like she wanted to slap it off him._

 _She was pretty, with fiery red hair, and brilliant green eyes, she was also probably the only girl to ever be unaffected by Jace's charms. Alec liked her already._

 _Settling into a back booth, he picked up the menu that was already placed on the table and began perusing it. Much to his relief he noticed they served coffee. Good,he needed some to keep up with his siblings. They tended to have a lot of pent up energy, of course he couldn't say much, he was the same way._

 _Settling back into the seat, he gazed out the window. The cafe bay window gave him a perfect view of the hustle and bustle of downtown New York. Alec found it to be relaxing, watching all the people hurrying about their day. They knew where they were going, and they didn't stop for each other. They were focused and unobtrusive. Unnoticed. Exactly how Alec tried to live his life._

 _After a bit, his siblings finally broke away from their 'hunt' and joined him in the booth._

 _"I already LOVE New York! Finally after all those bumbling little towns, and states, we are home! And this time, I am old enough to remember everything! Plus, Mr Gorgeous over there is sure helping along the 'Adjusting'. Did you see his dimples?" Isabelle gushed to her two unimpressed brothers._

 _"Why no, somehow I managed to miss his charming dimples. However is that possible? I should go see .." As he spoke, Jace attempted to rise out of his seat and head back to the front. Throwing out a hand,and catching his arm, Izzy yanked him back down._

 _"Oh no you don't, you're just offended your flirting didn't work and want to go back for round two. Face it, you were rejected It had to happen some day, that ego of yours has needed deflating for a while now, right Alec?" Twinkling black eyes gazed at Alec for support. He swallowed and panicked. Curse Izzy for trying to drag him in._

 _"It that right Alec? Has my 'ego needed deflating' for a while now?" Golden eyes joined black in staring intently into blue orbs._

 _Alec moaned and dropped his head into his hands. He needed coffee. Stat._

 _Eventually they ordered, and the food and coffee were exceptional. After that, the place was dubbed a local favorite when the trio didn't want to cook. On the second visit to the cafe, they learned the tall boys name was Simon, and the red head was Clary. They also found out they would all be attending the same high school together, so tentative plans were made to meet up at some point. As the summer drew on, they all grew a bit closer. Simon and Clary dragged them around, introducing them to some of their favorite haunts. Including Clary's stepfather Luke's book store. Being a book lover Alec had a lot of fun looking around the store._

"Earth to Alec, we have to get moving if we don't want to be late!" As he spoke, Jace impatiently grabbed Alec's wrist and started dragging him along.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone touch you here, and if they try to I will kill them" Jace knew he could be a little over protective of Alec sometimes, but he couldn't help it. Alec sacrificed everything for their family, when their parents wouldn't, and he was often taken for granted. Sometimes even by Jace himself. Not that Alec would complain, he did everything for everyone without a word. To repay him for all he did, Jace would protect him. It was all he could do until he was an adult. Izzy was the same way towards Alec. Max was still too young to really understand.

Arriving at the locker, Jace let go of Alecs wrist, but remained close.

"Well lets deposit our books and see if we can find that younger sister of ours" Glancing around Jace found the locker with his number on it, opening it, he deposited his books inside. Once he was finished he turned to watch as Alec did the same.

Their first mission complete, they tackled the next. Finding the admissions office. The three of them had a general idea of the classes they would be taking as they were allowed to choose a few and the rest were required through the school. So they had their books, they just needed to find out the classroom locations and periods.

Wandering down the halls a bit, they heard a familiar laugh. Following it, they found Izzy talking with Simon outside the Admin office. Red hair alerted them to Clary's presence. Seeing Alec, her face brightened considerably, although it fell a bit when she noticed Jace. Over the summer Clary and Alec had hit if off unexpectedly well. With her fiery temper and seriousness and Alec's calmness and blunt personality, they offset each other well. Clary desperately wanted to paint Alec someday. If she ever was able to, she would paint him to backgrounds of grays and blues. Like his eyes.

Towards Jace however, things had not changed much. He wouldn't give up on her, and she wouldn't stop being stubborn.

"Oh thank god you are here Alec, I didn't think I could deal with these two flirting much longer. It was getting nauseating!" She looked so small and indignant that Alec couldn't help but softly laugh and pull her into a hug. Cutting his eyes to the side, he smirked seeing the jealous look Jace was throwing his way. So rarely was Jace jealous of anyone or anything that Alec couldn't help but enjoy it, maybe rub it in a bit.

"Oh trust me, I know. I live with these two. I see their flirting anytime we go out anywhere. It's pretty irritating" Ducking quickly to avoid Jace's punch, Alec stepped up to the office door.

"Alright guys, I'm going in to get our schedules, please try not to burn the school down in the two minuets I am gone" Without waiting for an affirmation from the others he entered the office.

Five minuets later he emerged with all three folders, it seemed while he was in there Jace seemed to have coerced Clary to have an exchange of words. You really couldn't call it a conversation, because while he talked to her she wouldn't answer, but she didn't totally ignore him either.

"Alright guys I have the folders, figure out your classrooms quickly. The bell should ring soon" Handing them out, they all quickly scanned their classes and locations.

Jace and Alec had Eng and history, alongside Simon so he could show them where those classes were. Clary and Izzy had science and they all had an art class together.

This was a small school for New York, so Alec wasn't terribly surprised their classes meshed. They all had first lunch period, for that he was thankful.

Putting his folder away he faced his siblings.

"Well guys, here we go again. This is our second school this year so Jace, for gods sake, try not to get into a fight and get detention for at least a week..." Grinning to soften the statement Alec looked at Jace. Amused blue eyes met mischievous gold ones.

Reaching up, Izzy wrapped her arms around her brothers necks and began to drag them with her down the hallway.

With a grin, Simon slung his arm around Clary's shoulders, smiling she wrapped an arm around his waist.

Together they all headed towards the schools main corridors.

The Lightwood family seemed to have grown a bit more.

 _END!_

 _Sad note, I had this whole chapter typed up, and it was amazing. My laptop died before I could save it, I about cried. It is 3 am, and I am finishing up this chapter again, so if it is tetchy I apologize. I plan to run back through and rework it when I have time. Luckily I remembered almost everything I originally wrote!_

 _3_


	3. Glitter!

_**As always, Cassandra Clare won't share our favorite boys. So I am just borrowing them for a bit! Read, review and let me know how I am doing! I actually found it quite hard to write this chapter, I wanted to word their meeting in such a way that every other story doesn't use.**_

 _ **I think I am going to struggle with the Malec in this story... I want it to be real, without the over dramatics.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and encouraged me thus far! The Plot bunny is happy!**_

Alec knew he wasn't the most fashion forward person, God knows Izzy tried her damnest to open his eyes to the world of color. Really she preffered anything but the sweaters he often wore. She had managed to get him to buy some well formed long sleeved shirts a few months back and that had been a major victory for her. Even though he owned better clothes now, he still only wore them when she threatened to burn his sweaters.

Walking down the halls of Idris, made him feel like a peasent. Everyone was dressed to the T.

It was like walking through a sea of painted faces and mens cologne. He wanted to run away.

Jace was leading the way while Simon walked beside Alec. Every so often Simon would point out the way, but he seemed pretty amused by take charge Jace.

"It's like a freak show right? Don't worry, by next week everyone will be depressed by school and start dressing like regular people" Simon's voice held a note of amusement. Alec felt his cheeks flame up.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Bro, it takes little to no observation to tell that you are uncomfortable here. You're gonna be a target for bullies at this rate, if I get a ton of detention it will your fault" As always, Jace the asshole. Alec resisted the urge to kick him.

"Well, here we go, Professor Garroway's class he's Clary's dad and an awesome teacher! You guys will have to check in with him, I already have an assigned seat. See you guys inside" Beckoning to the door as he spoke, Simon opened it and stepped through. Confidently Jace followed suit.

Stepping forward quickly to avoid the door hitting his face, Alec stepped inside.

As soon as the two new kids stepped in, the classroom lost the dull roar that had been emanating and instead shifted to a strange state of ascent sound.

"Ah, the Lightwoods I presume? My name is Luke Garroway, welcome to English class. You can take a seat anywhere. Once you choose, those seats will be yours for the school year. Welcome to Idris High. Class, this is Alexander Lightwood and Jace Wayland-Lightwood. Lets make them feel welcomed" There was a light smattering of sarcastic applause. Mr Garroway had a friendly smile as he gestured them to take a seat.

Alec found himself looking forward to this Eng class. It was already his favorite subject, but he had come across some awful teachers in the subject in some of his past schools. He was still wary of new people.

Following Jace further into the classroom, he was relieved to see there were two seats open side by side behind Simon. Jace stole the one against the wall, leaving Alec to sit next to a fellow student. Sitting down quickly, and willing the stares of the other students away, he pulled out his English book.

"Well hello darling, seeing as we will be sitting next to each other all year, we may as well make an introduction early on " A voice purred beside him. It took Alec a moment to realize said voice was addressing him. He lifted his head up quickly hoping he hadn't seemed rude. Opening his mouth to reply he promptly forgot how to form words.

Glittered eyelids framing green eyes, flecked with gold looked at him with approval in their depths. The boy facing him was so pretty he could have easily been a girl, with his high cheekbones, and sharply planed face. His lips were full and pretty, while his nose was small. His hair was very black, although it was covered in all the colors of the rainbow.

'Seriously, how can one person wear so much glitter?' Alec couldn't deny, he found it attractive.

Noticing the way he was being watched, the boy across from him smiled dropping a wink.

Alec felt immediately self conscious.

Dropping his head, he stared intently at his text book and summoned up the courage to reply.

"Yea, I guess you are right. My name is Alec, nice to meet you"

"So polite...my name is Magnus Bane beautiful, I will definitely be making your acquaintance later. If you need anything, a tour, notes, perhaps a phone number, feel free to ask me" Magnus spoke with a languid tone. There was the hint of a purr in his tone. Like a cat, that had found its prey.

Alec wanted to die.

The lesson was hard to focus on with Magnus unabashedly staring at him the whole time, and Jace snickering having heard the entire exchange. Alec was ready to kill both of them by the time the bell rang.

Jace, seeming to realize his brother wasn't quite ready to be hit on, redeemed himself as soon as the bell rang. Hearing the familiar sound, Alec grabbed his book and shoved it in his bag as fast as possible trying to escape Magnus and anymore flirting. It was too much to process on day one.

"Alexander..." But before Magnus could finish his sentence, Alec felt his arm grabbed. Surprised, he tried to flash the other boy an apologetic smile as he was being pulled away.

"C'mon Alec, we have to get to the next class! Let's go" That was all the explanation Jace offered, but Alec understood all the same.

"Alright, I'm coming. Geez where was this enthusiasm this morning? Speaking of this morning, how are you feeling? Any fevers? I have Ibuprofen in the car if you need any..." Reaching up to feel Jace's forehead Alec happened to glance back towards their former seats. Magnus was staring at him with an odd look in his eye.

Quickly facing forward, Alec walked with Jace out the doors, resuming his questioning.

Annoyed with Alec playing nurse, Jace picked up his pace and abandoned his brother with Simon storming out the double doors. Simon just grinned as he and Alec followed at a slower pace.

Magnus had watched as the dark haired boy fussed over the golden one as they left the classroom. Draped across his desk still, something in his stomach twisted as he thought about Alec being touched by anyone. He wanted to cuss out the blond that dragged his Alec away before he could talk to him. Those eyes had been so blue, and so tired. So familiar. He wanted to take that sadness away.

He had been instantly captivated. He needed to know more about this shy boy with a terrible haircut.

Alexander, such a divine name. The best word he had possibly ever heard in fact.

He could think of a better one though.

Boyfriend.

Head still filled with thoughts of the new transfer student, Magnus headed to his next class. He needed to gush to someone, and Ragnor and Tess were conveniently in the same History room as him.

 **Chapter end!**


	4. How to be not creepy to the new kid

_**Hey guys! So to address a question asked by a guest reader (Thank you for commenting)**_

 _ **I am not going to make the Alec/Jace angle a big part of this story. I may allude to it as a past thing, but I haven't decided yet. In the book series a big part of Alec thinking he liked Jace was proximity. Jace was the only guy around, plus the Parabatai bond can cause strong emotions of love. I feel that had a large part in Alec's crush. Since this is an Au human fic, I think the 'crush' isn't important. Although, I do intend to keep Alec and Jace's bromance strong.**_

 _ **Thank you for reviewing! ravioliformuolix, linlaverynz, Hishiroo, ANNABETHALWAYS and guests!**_

 _ **Alright! As always, I do not own these characters, I simply own the Plot bunny! Read, review, enjoy!**_

Lunch time couldn't seem to come quickly enough.

Magnus was pining for a look into those blue eyes again and he was driving Ragnor insane as they walked down the halls of the school with Tess in tow, heading to the cafeteria.

"Really, Magnus, you don't even know if the poor guy is gay. Plus, you don't 'do relationships' anyways so why are you so hung up on this kid?" Ragnor asked rudely. Letting out an annoyed huff, their female companion, Tess shoved his shoulder from behind.

"Just because you never love anyone but yourself, doesn't mean Magnus has to be the same. Let him be infatuated. It's better than his taciturn, grumpy self"

"Thank you Tess! Although I like to think of myself as less 'Taciturn' and more eccentric. Still though, the sentiment is there so I...oh" Magnus's voice trailed off. Curious, Tess and Ragor turned to their friend and were slightly startled to find him staring straight ahead with an intense look. He appeared to be intently watching someone. Glancing at each other first the two searched for the object of Magnus attention. That someone turned out to be a boy with pitch black hair.

"Well, well. He is rather pretty Mag, those cheekbones and that jawline are rather to die for, are they not? Although his wardrobe could do with a bit of a makeover. Not that that's a big issue. Right up your alley" Finishing her observation of Magnus's new love interest, Tess turned her attention to finding an empty table. Spotting one she claimed a chair and promptly pulled out a book, signaling to the others she was done with the conversation.

Ragnor rolled his eyes, and simply walked towards the food line. He was not in the right mood to deal with mushy Magnus. Come to think of it, he never was.

Magnus quickly rushed up to his best friends side.

"Wait for me! I'm going to approach with you and happen to 'run into' Alec in hopes that he will talk to me and not be weirded out. I may have come on a bit too strong in class!" Magnus grabbed his friends sleeve as he spoke, in an attempt to slow him down.

"Hmmph, you truly are pathetic Magnus Bane. Fine, use me away, but you will still come across as creepy. Mark my words" With a condescending toss of his head, Ragnor pointedly began to ignore Magnus and continued on his way.

As they approached the food line, Magnus could see Alec talking animatedly with the blond boy...Jace?. They had claimed a table in the corner with a few other teens. He knew who Clary and Simon were, but the dark haired girl next to Alec was a mystery to him. Although he would hazard a guess she was related to Alec, if the killer cheekbones were anything to go by.

Speak of the devil... Alec stood up, nudging the dark haired girl playfully on her shoulders, before turning away from the group and walking towards where Magnus stood. Slightly panicking, he quickly tore his gaze away and pretended to by absorbed in choosing food.

After a moment he felt a presence at his side, and slyly cut his eyes sideways to see Alec had joined him. Waiting a moment to make sure he didn't appear to be too over eager, he turned with a full smile to the boy beside him.

"Well, hello there Alexander, fancy seeing you here" He kept his tone even so he wouldn't startle the other boy away again.

Turning to Magnus shyly, Alec smiled. When he Alec smiled his eyes lit up a bit, and Magnus found himself staring. He couldn't help it.

"Hi, umm, sorry about class. Jace has the patience of... well. Nothing. "He stuttered out lamely, his face flushing pink with embarrassment.

"Alexander, it is perfectly understandable on the first day to be in a rush... There are new classes to be found and no one wants to make a bad initial impression. I am sorry if I startled you in class, I tend to be a bit forward. Tis a bit of a curse, but my friends are used to me so it is a habit I have yet to break" Shit, he was rambling. He, the perfectly composed, calm, king of the school, was rambling like a love sick 14 year old. He had to pull it together.

A soft laugh pulled him from his own thoughts. Turning he raised an eyebrow and faced Alec.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't meaning to laugh at you, rather at the thought of Jace caring what a teacher thinks of him. Or anyone at that. He's not exactly the best at 'first impressions' or second... or third. Really, he is terrible to take in public" His voice had been amused at the beginning of the sentence, near the end his voice had taken on a serious parental tone.

"Yes, I can see that. Are you sure you two are related? He does tend to look a lot, well no offense, not like you. At all. Now the girl that was seated by you, she looks like she could be related?" Magnus was surprised to find how comfortable he was just talking to this boy. He had meant to be suave, and flirty. Instead he was genuinely curious. It felt Natural.

"Ahh, yea, Jace was adopted by my parents when he was 8. That's Izzy, my sister"

By this point, both boys had long since gotten their food, and were now simply annoyances holding up the line for others. Flushing when someone yelled for them to get a room and get out of the line, Alec stepped away quickly.

"Well, I guess that's our que to move. Umm.." He hesitated a bit, then decided to just go for it.

"Would you like to eat lunch with us? I mean, you probably have friends so you totally don't have to. I just thought I would ask"

Magnus seemed to be the confident, friendly type. There was no way Magnus could actually be attracted to him. Magnus was beautiful, and he was plain. Average to the point of being painful. In this context It was totally normal for him to invite a fellow student to eat lunch with them. Right?

"Alexander. I would love too. I have to meet this sister of yours... she has exquisite taste in clothing, and those boots... where did she buy them..?" Without waiting for Alec he strutted towards the table were Izzy sat.

Alec watched amazed as Magnus didn't even ask to take the seat, instead he threw himself down rather dramatically. Shortly after, he could hear Magnus demanding Izzy inform him where her boots were from while she eagerly answered. No doubt relieved to have finally met someone who understood fashion.

Shaking his head, and wondering what he possibly could have just done, he followed Magnus at a slower pace. Their table was filled with rambunctious laughter and Alec couldn't help but have the feeling their family had grown just a bit more.

Chapter end!


End file.
